


Morning Afters

by redlionspride



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baze is a Tea Snob, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: Baze likes the morning after sex the best. Maybe it's because he's at that age, or maybe because he just enjoys watching Chirrut sleep a bit longer.Chirrut happens to enjoy the morning after as well.





	Morning Afters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessdreamer/gifts).



> Just a short little thing I wrote while my internet was down. Nothing much, just some cute fluff for a friend.

The morning after. 

Baze always liked the “Morning After” Better than the before or middle of sex. 

Not that the sex itself wasn’t amazing. The way Chirrut would ‘look’ at him while straddled over his body and riding him was always a sight to see. The pleased face the other man had always made Baze feel like a million credits, and the sounds Chirrut would make always pushed Baze over the top. 

It wasn’t like the lead up was bad either. The blind man was always a bit playful at first, to grab Baze’s attention, and then somehow, for an idiot, oddly charming. The little things he might say were sometimes dumb but they always had a way of making Baze smile. 

Heck, it wasn’t even the end where they were both curled up to one another all sweaty and heated and breathing hard; too hot for sex but it was still good anyhow. Even that was good, for Baze. 

It was the morning after that he found he liked the best. Maybe it was his older age, or maybe it was the fact that Chirrut was asleep when he woke up first. Maybe it was the angelic look on the man's face as he slept soundly. Chirrut never slept soundless unless worn out or throughly pleased. Baze liked to think that the morning after, both applied. 

There was a way that the man slept, snug against Baze’s side and pressed into his arm and leg, face nuzzled into his hair, that always made Baze stay still for another twenty minutes, worried that if he moved to get up he might break the spell that currently held the man so soundly. 

Even when he did move though, carefully untangling himself, and nudging the other to stay, back pressed to the wall (the bed on the side of the room where the sun would rise, so he could feel the day warming him in case he overslept), the other would sleep on, giving a small whine at first, then reaching to drag Baze’s pillow in for a tight hug and resting again. 

The morning after meant sleep. 

Good sleep. Sound sleep. 

It meant that even when Baze had to get up to pee, he could be assured the other would rest just a bit longer.

After hitting the fresher, he found a easy morning routine. Food seemed to always wake the other up and they both needed the energy. Some mornings it meant the bare minimum of food. Others meant having an egg between them, some fresh puffed bread rolls, and a warm morning soup to get them on the right foot. 

And tea. 

Always tea. Baze had learned to like caf but found it was hard to get. Tea on the other hand was in ready supply, but not always the right kind of tea. Tarine was a nasty bitter tea that Chirrut seemed to favor, though he sometimes wondered if it was only because it was cheap and easy to get. Baze on the other hand, the tea he liked wasn’t as easy to get and cost a bit more. Because of that he used it sparingly. 

Or in the morning after. 

Heating a kettle of water he had measured out for two perfect cups, he made the rest of breakfast (humming mindlessly to himself in a happy kind of tone) and set it together on their tray, moving each bowl to the table, and floating half an egg on top. Almost like clockwork, as soon as the tea was ready and poured, he could hear the other man groan and move, sitting up from their shared cot and stretching loudly. 

“Good morning, light of my life.” Chirrut called, moving to stand and work his way to the very small other room, pulling his robe on as he moved, his shoulder bumping the door frame until he corrected his path. “It smells good in here. You should have woke me sooner. I could have helped.” 

“You would have been in the way.” Baze said simply, sitting two small bowls down of tea. 

“Maybe that’s why I stay in bed a bit longer.” Chirrut teased, moving to take a seat on the floor beside the table. Baze moving by him, hand reaching out to rub at the mans soft fluffy head before taking his own seat. If he sat closer to the man instead of across today, so be it. 

“Lazy, I say.” Baze teased back, taking a sip of his soup carefully, then simply saying. “Good tea today. You’re welcome.” Because Baze was a bit of a tea snob. 

Chirrut laughed, reaching out for his bowl of tea to pick it up, sniff it and smile. Perfectly made. “Thank you.” He said graciously. “It smells like soup and… egg? I didn’t realize we had any left.” 

“One. I split it up, yoke and all.” 

Smiling, Chirrut enjoyed his tea and soup, blank blue eyes ‘watching’ Baze as he did. After a while he had to ask, with a devious smile pulling across his face. “How do you feel?” 

A huff of a sound, a faint laugh from the man, as Chirrut had learned it. “Fine. Ready to face the day.” A pause, then… “You?” 

“Sore.” Chirrut laughed musically, grinning behind his bowl of tea. 

“For good reason.” And that sounded like a boast, one that was well earned. Baze hummed and finished his soup, sitting the bowl down. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Soundly. Thank you.” 

“Good.” Baze said softly, sitting back and sipping his own tea. If his hand moved a bit closer to touch the back of Chirrut’s, he couldn’t be blamed. It was right there after all. 

\--

Chirrut liked the Morning After best of all as well. He had learned if he stayed in bed long enough after, Baze would make breakfast and the better tea. He would never admit it, but he happened to like Baze’s tea best as well. 

The morning after meant a moment of laziness, a good morning meal, warm tea, and a smile on his lovers face. He might not be able to see it, but he could hear it and feel it from the other man every time.


End file.
